In another Light
by HeartsWatson
Summary: When Tony runs into a familiar villain at a bar, he finds himself drawn to the god, when he's not causing destruction. He sees Loki in a different way, and comes to understand him as a person. Frostiron.


I had this idea, so I started to write it. I'm not very good at writing stories like this, which is why I have another fic in the form of text messages. I decided to give it a try, so if enough people like this, I will continue it because I have ideas of where this story could go. Hope you like :3

* * *

Tony sat lazily in the dimly lit bar.

Normally, he wouldn't leave his tower if he wanted a drink, but tonight, he just needed to get away from all that. With the Avengers all moving into his tower (except Thor), and the recent breakup with Pepper, things had been pretty hectic lately. So, Tony decided to escape to the quieter part of the city, to a small bar where he knew he wouldn't run into anyone. Or, so he thought.

Tony took a swig of his drink. As he sat at the bar counter, his eyes began to drift around the room. There we'ren't many people there, but then again, Tony didn't take the time to look all around. The bar was quiet, except for the occasional clink of glasses and some faint music playing over the speakers. He gulped down the last of his drink, and slouched on the stool, contemplating if he wanted another.

The bartender walked passed Tony, carrying a drink to a customer. He decided he would call her over when she came back. Tony suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to look at the message. "Where are you?" it read. The message was from Steve, of course, who was always worrying about the Avengers whereabouts. Ignoring it, Tony stuck his phone back in his pocket. He rested his elbows on the counter, and put his head in his hands. He started to wonder if the other Avengers were worried about him, but is thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Thank you," the silky voice said in reply to the bartender. Tony's eyes lit up at the sound of the voice. Could it be?

"Loki," Tony whispered, so that only he could hear. He turned his head to look at the villian, unsure if it was just his semi-drunk mind making someone sound like Loki. Sure enough, the God of Mischief was seated comfortably at the other end of the bar. He was dressed in dark leather skinny jeans, and a loose green v-neck. When Tony realized he was staring for too long, he quickly turned his head away. "Loki is back on Earth?" he thought, "I thought he went back to Asgard... And why is he in a bar? Why do those skinny jeans make him look so good?" These thoughts and many more flooded Tony's brain, disregarding the last one.

His thoughts were again interrupted when that suave voice said to him, "Do you mind?" as Loki gestured to the seat next to Tony.

"Go ahead," Tony managed to say, completely confused by Loki's presence. There was a long silence between them, as Loki neatly sipped his drink, minding his own business. Tony broke the silence by saying, "Should I be worried? Like, about my safety?"

Loki let out a soft chuckle and replied, "Do not fret, Mr. Stark, for I mean you no harm. I simply approached you because I noticed you were staring."

"Oh, yeah, um... that," Tony replied, avoiding eye contact. He was embarrassed that he'd been caught. "I was just surprised to see you here." Loki stayed quiet. "Back on Earth." There was a silence. "Why are you here?" Tony asked casually, turning to look at Loki.

"You wish to know why I have returned to Midgard?" Loki said.

"You can call it Earth, but yeah," Tony said.

The corner of Loki's mouth curved up into a small smile. Not that Tony was staring at his mouth, or anything.

"This is my punishment. For the destruction I brought to your realm."

"Care to elaborate?" Tony asked, wanting to know more.

"I have been banished to live here... without my magic." Loki said, becoming tense.

"Oh... that sucks." Tony said, feeling the effects of alcohol setting in.

Loki smiled at Tony's choice of words and he could tell Tony was becoming drunk.

Tony's phone vibrated a couple times in his pocket. He took it out to see numerous messages from his teammates. Clint's message said, "Dude, where are you? Steve is pissed." The message from Bruce said, "Tony, we need you back at the tower. Why are you always so irresponsible?" Tony figured he should probably head back soon, but he put his phone away again, not bothering to answer. "So where are you staying?" Tony asked Loki.

"I've got an apartment a few blocks away," was his answer. Loki silently wondered why he was opening up so much to this mortal, but, strangely, he felt like he could trust him.

"Oh, cool," Tony said, "Maybe I could... show you around the city sometime." Did he just ask a god out on a date? Loki smirked, so it must be okay. "I'll uh, give you my number," Tony said, beginning to feel a little dizzy. He took a napkin off the bar and a pen out of his pocket and scribbled down his number. "Here," he said, handing the napkin to Loki. "Send me a text from your phone so I can save your number."

Loki nodded, taking the napkin from Tony.

"I've gotta go now, but I'll talk to you later, K?"

Loki laughed and said, "Goodbye, Stark," and watched as Tony stumbled out the door. Once he was gone, Loki looked at the napkin that Tony had written his number on. Loki quickly took out his phone and added Tony to his contacts as 'Stark'. He then sent Tony a quick text, and stood to make his way home.

He walked out the door into the cool night to find a very drunk Tony Stark wandering around on the sidewalk.

"Loki, hey!" Tony stated gleefully.

Loki smirked at the hilarity of Tony's current state."Stark, may I borrow your phone?"

"Why do you want my phone? You have your own phone. This one is MINE."

"I am going to text someone to pick you up."

"Oh... Hehe, okay," Tony said, clumsily taking out his phone and handing it to Loki.

Loki took the phone and sent a text message to Steve saying, "I need a ride home," and he added the address of the bar. An answer came back saying, "I'll send Phil to get you. Don't go anywhere."

Loki handed the phone back to Tony saying, "Phil is coming to pick you up. Wait here."

"Hehe, okay," came the reply from Tony as he moved closer to Loki.

Loki went to hand Tony his phone back, but was stopped when Tony leaned in to him. Tony planted a peck on Loki's cheek.

Startled by this sudden show of affection Loki froze when Tony took his phone and backed away saying, "Thanks babe."

Deciding not to respond to that, Loki turned when he heard a car approaching. He didn't want Phil to see him with Tony, in fear that it may not turn out well. He simply said to Tony, "Goodnight Stark," and quickly walked away down the dark street.

Loki was already out of sight as Phil pulled up in a S.H.I.E.L.D. car to fetch Tony.

"Nighty, night," came the late response from Tony as Phil Coulson led him to the car.


End file.
